Pecado con sabor a demencia
by ninnae
Summary: Saga se debate entre el deseo carnal y el amor que siente por Milo, sin embargo, Arles esta más presente que nunca en su mente, siendo un peligro constante para el menor de los helenos. La actitud seductora y descarada de Milo pondrá a prueba el autocontrol de Saga, llevándolo hasta la locura. Yaoi. Temática oscura.


**Pecado con sabor a demencia**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Es un fic yaoi, con temática oscura, de demencia, con lemon algo forzado incluido, al menos hasta cierto punto. En la trama aparece la parte oscura de Saga. Dejo la advertencia del contenido, pues no es algo que suela escribir, y tampoco que se suela leer, al menos no sin dejar una advertencias.**

 **Sin más, les dejo la historia.**

* * *

 _ **Todas las cosas buenas de la vida son ilegales, inmorales o hacen engordar**_

Un buen vaso de vodka no era algo a lo que Saga soliera recurrir, pero aquella noche era diferente. Se odiaba así mismo por lo que estaba sintiendo. No era moral, ni siquiera era decente, pero Milo… ese maldito mocoso que fue la única causa de su cordura mientras se hallaba perdido bajo la maldad de Arles, lo estaba tentando. De todas las formas posibles que existían. El heleno suspiró, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su frente en gesto de frustración. Desde la mañana se había encerrado en géminis, con una botella de vodka, varias porciones de blakava y un constante fuego que paleaba el frío del invierno. Cogió el vaso de licor que había dejado en una encimera al lado del costado del sillón donde se había repantigado. Su mente algo inestable se desvió hacia la sonrisa provocativa que Milo le había dedicado el día anterior. No sabía que juego estaba llevando a cabo el menor de los helenos, pero si algo era seguro, es que Milo estaba encendiendo una hoguera que no podría controlar. De ahí que Saga se hubiera alejado, al saber que no podría mantener su compostura hacía Milo. Era la única solución que había encontrado, lo único factible…

¿Acaso solo una sonrisa había gatillado su falta de cordura y la sensación de querer arremeter contra el heleno de ojos turquesa? Claro que no. Saga era consciente de que el problema se remontaba de muchos años atrás. Cuando Milo era un niño hiperactivo de constante sonrisa, solo que en esa época no había aceptado que era un maldito pederasta que se fijaba en muchachos más pequeños que él. Definitivamente era un enfermo.

Bebió de un sorbo el vaso de vodka, sus manos ágiles no tardaron en servir una nueva porción, mientras su mente viajaba a aquel día del incidente donde Milo cayó a un risco, fue la primera vez que se sintió tan unido al pequeño, que se había autoimpuesto la labor de cuidarlo…Se repantigó todavía más sobre el sofá, el calor de la llama se reflejaba sobre su rostro, bañándolo de la luz naranja. Si tan solo Kanon estuviera con él, tendría con quien pelear, pero el muy infame de su hermano menor consideró que era mucho mejor opción volver con Poseidón que seguir en el Santuario. Justo cuando necesitaba con quien hablar, con quien purgar sus culpas y le dijera en la cara la clase de persona que era. Quizás era una actitud algo masoquista, pero dicho de la boca de otra persona la situación se hacía mucho más real, y su mente podía dejar de divagar en posibilidades donde él podía estar con Milo en una relación real y sana, donde no sentía la enfermiza sensación de control y posesión sobre el pequeño escorpión.

Su pasado era un fantasma demasiado denso como poder ser purgado, no merecía otro tipo de consideración que no fuera miradas de desprecio. Acuario se lo había dejado bien claro cuando intentó acercarse a Milo meses atrás, justo después de que volvieron a la vida. Él ya no tenía cabida en la vida del escorpión, pero… era el mismo Milo quien seguía insistiendo.

De esa manera no podía escapar.

El ruido de losas siendo pisadas llamó la atención de Saga, quien dejó su vaso de vodka a medio beber sobre la encimera. Se levantó del sillón con pereza mientras se detenía a escuchar el ruido con detenimiento. Ningún desquiciado se aventuraría a invadir géminis si su consentimiento. Mucho más considerando el espectáculo que había hecho cuando Capricornio y Aries intentaron sacarlo de su encierro, más por orden de Shion que por mero gusto. De eso estaba seguro.

Se acercó hacia la entrada con reticencia, lo que menos deseaba era enfrentar a visitantes indeseados. El camino por géminis podía ser vadeado pasando por el lado exterior. Por eso no encontraba una razón para que alguien se hubiese internado en el tercer templo.

Iba a abrir la boca para encarar al visitante cuando una melena azul oscuro y unos brillantes ojos turquesa hicieron acto de presencia frente a Saga. Milo relucía de oro, portaba su armadura con orgullo como lo hacía desde el día que la había ganado con tanto esfuerzo, siempre brillante y de porte poderoso, tanto como la fuerza y el orgullo del escorpión. La expresión del heleno menor no era nada amable, estaba pintada de seriedad y un poco de enojo. Saga se descolocó ante las facciones de Milo. ¿Por qué demonios estaba enojado con él? Debería ser él el ofendido, a duras penas podía soportar el juego que Milo estaba llevando, su cordura estaba al límite y al menor parecía no importarle. Como si eso ya fuera poco, este tenía el descaro de presentarse en su hogar en su momento de depresión e introspección.

—Saga —dijo Milo con voz fuerte, mientras tomaba una posición rígida, con sus dos piernas juntas, levantó uno de sus pies que volvió a chocar contra la loza de piedra. Saga escrutó a Milo de arriba abajo, definitivamente aquel ya no era el niño de siete años que alguna vez cuidó, era todo un hombre, de figura envidiable y una belleza descarada que a cualquier persona le gustaría tener.

Saga por su parte se mantuvo estoico en su lugar, sin darle sitio a Milo para que notara la vulnerabilidad que sentía en ese instante. No era prudente, ni quería hacerlo. Deseaba a Milo de una forma peligrosa, hasta podía llegar a decir que lo amaba obsesivamente, pero no dejaría que lo humillara en su propio hogar o que jugara con él de forma estúpida. Las actitudes de Milo lo confundían, sus sonrisas descaradas, sus intentos de seducción fallidos, las insinuaciones que no quería aceptar. Milo era un seductor descarado, era parte de su naturaleza y quizás este no llegara a notarlo del todo, pues era un hábito impregnado en cada uno de sus movimientos. Simplemente era así, no era algo que podía ser copiado o aprendido. Por otro lado, el verse envuelto en esa vorágine de interés tan repentina por parte del escorpión no le daba buena sensación. Conocía a su enano, desde siempre estuvo obsesionado por el corazón de hielo de Camus, sin importar los desaires o heridas que este le había hecho. Camus, Camus, era el nombre que Milo siempre solía repetir.

Finalmente Saga negó, mientras se volteaba dando la espalda al escorpión, estiró su mano de nueva cuenta hacía la encimera para coger su vaso de vodka olvidado. Se lo bebió sin contemplaciones, sintiendo el ardor en la garganta. La sensación de dolor le ayudaba a calmarse, concentrándose en otra cosa que no fuera el espécimen de caballero dorado que estaba parado a sus espaldas. Rumiaba palabras en su mente, tratando de encontrar las frases que harían que Milo se marchase de géminis. Sin embargo….

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir escondiéndote como una rata Saga? —la voz de Milo fue cortante y directa, pero no había tenido opción. Saga lo ignoraba por completo, sin considerarlo… justo como cuando era un niño.

Saga escupió con enojo un resto de hielo que había en el vaso, pasando de largo la pregunta del escorpión. Estaba ofendido, pero no dejaría que Milo llevara el control de esa estúpida discusión que nunca debió haberse dado. Con pasividad y calma fingida Saga volvió a servirse un nuevo vaso de vodka, el cual bebió con tortuosa lentitud, manteniéndose en silencio. Milo por su parte estaba desesperándose. Su plan no había resultado de la manera que había deseado, Saga parecía odiarlo, más que estar a punto de caer bajo sus intentos de seducirlo. Estaba incómodo y lo único que quería era matar al idiota de su amigo Aioria por sugerirle algo tan descabellado como intentar provocar a Saga para le prestase atención. Saga se había aislado de todo y de todos, dejándolo solo con las intenciones de volver a ser alguien importante en su mundo. Era egoísta, lo sabía. Camus le había advertido que Saga era una persona inestable, y que lo mejor era mantenerse lejos, pero no podía. Saga siempre había sido su ejemplo, parte de su todo. Quien deseaba que lo arropara por las noches, que lo cuidara cuando estaba enfermo, quien le dijera que lo quería… y que siempre estaría para él, pero la realidad fue otra. Saga lo abandonó siendo solo un adolescente, apareciéndose de forma esporádica. Años más tarde se daría cuenta del motivo de la desaparición de Saga, y todo la mentira acerca de Arles. Y a pesar de todo eso, jamás lo había culpado. No podía hacerlo, no cuando su corazón lo impedía, Saga por mucho tiempo había sido su todo.

Milo no pudo aguantar más el mutismo del mayor, con paso marcado se aproximó a Saga, de un solo movimiento le arrebató el vaso de licor y lo arrojó al suelo sin importarle que este se rompiera en pedacitos y que el vodka se derramara sobre la losa del templo. Hizo que el mayor lo mirara directamente a los ojos, no permitiría que volviese a alejarlo, al menos no sin luchar y saber qué demonios estaba haciendo mal.

—Mírame Saga, mírame solo a mí. No mires al licor, no mires a la pared, ni al desastre que he armado. Necesito que me respondas.

Saga endureció su mirada. La dicotomía de mantener la ternura con quien fue ese pequeño niño que tanto quiso y el enojo con el caballero que estaba irrespetándolo bullían en su mente. Milo era así, como una tormenta, sutil y suave en un comienzo, un viento cálido que crecía en furia al llegar a su objetivo. En su estado apenas podía tratar con él sin descontrolarse. Su segunda personalidad se mantenía sedada y oculta gracias a la medicación dada por el siquiatra quien seguía su caso de cerca, pero Milo… era algo que desconocía. Arles podía salir en cualquier momento si Milo no se detenía, si él mismo no lograba detener al escorpión y lo alejaba de su vida.

—No me jodas Milo —pronunció con tono esquivo, su mirada desviándose hacia otro punto de la sala. Los ojos escrutadores y brillantes de Milo no le daban tregua, y saberse esculcado por esas turquesas hacía que sintiera que su alma estaba expuesta—. Debes irte. No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Milo chistó, sin dejarse arremeter. Saga siempre había sido un maldito cabeza dura. Pero cuando se trataba de terquedad, él podía ser incluso peor.

—No me has hecho caso —musitó Milo.

Saga lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué no le había hecho caso? Sus endemoniados pensamientos no hacían nada más que desviarse a cada una de las facciones del griego menor. Soñando poder tocar con suavidad las marcadas facciones de su rostro. Y ese solo era el comienzo. Su tortura había comenzado cuando Milo empezó a pavonearse frente a él con el torso desnudo días atrás, a cada instante del día. No era algo normal. Y así y todo no deseaba ser una de las muchas conquistas con las que Milo solía desfogarse, no pensaba ser un nombre más en esa categoría.

—No necesito hacerlo Milo, no caeré en tu juego, tienes a muchos otros que escoger, a mí déjame en paz, no tengo ganas de calentar tu cama.

Milo dio un respingo al escuchar el rebatimiento de Saga, se esperaba una respuesta como esa, pero dolía, más de lo que había pensado. Siempre supo que llegar hasta el corazón de Saga no sería sencillo, pero la herida quedaría ahí, lacerante y fresca. Si Saga ni siquiera se detenía a verlo con el deseo de un hombre. ¿Cómo podía esperar que quisiera darle su corazón? Su orgullo estaba hecho pedazos, y su amor lastimado. Un maldito amor que nunca decidió sentir, pero con los años fue creciendo como si de maleza se tratase, muy difícil de desarraigar e imposible de destruir.

—¿Tanto te desagrado? —dijo Milo, manteniendo una posición estoica con los puños cerrados, mientras agachaba la cabeza. Era su dolor hablando, no podía evitarlo, debía saber en qué había fallado, qué era lo que a Saga tanto le desagradaba.

Saga se sobresaltó cuando se vio increpado por Milo, pensó que el escorpión se marcharía luego de su rechazo, pero estaba ahí, con su aguijón listo para ensartarlo a la primera provocación.

—No te cansas ¿verdad?

Saga negó, mientras se alejaba de Milo, se sentó en el sofá donde había estado bebiendo y miró con melancolía las llamas que poco a poco querían extinguirse a falta de más combustible. Su mente embotada ardía, como una fuerte llama haciendo estallar cada célula nerviosa. Saga conocía muy bien esa sensación, la presión arterial subiendo, su mente nublándose, sus oídos escuchando un fuerte latigazo y a él mismo perdiéndose, estaba tan concentrado en alejar a Milo, que perdió su propia compostura sin darse cuenta. Antes de que el escorpión llegase su mente se había mantenido inestable, y con el ataque imprevisto de Milo, todo se había desbordado. Milo se acercó con cautela. Saga se tomó la cabeza con cada una de sus manos, preocupando al escorpión, quería una respuesta por parte de Saga, pero…

—No te me acerques —la voz de Saga salió rasposa, grave y muy cansada. Casi como si estuviera luchando consigo mismo.

Milo frunció el ceño sin escuchar la advertencia. Él había causado el desequilibrio y no pensaba marcharse sin hacer algo para ayudarlo.

—Saga —llamó Milo con voz amable, sutil, para que el caballero de géminis no encontrara peligro en su presencia. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Los ojos de Saga por detrás de su cabello se habían tornado rojos como la sangre, mientras su cabello se oscurecía. Las manos de Saga se desviaron hacia el escorpión que estaba a poco centímetros del cuerpo del heleno mayor. Saga besó con fuerza y salvajismos los labios de Milo, mientras sus manos se colaban de forma descarada por debajo de las ranuras de la armadura de escorpio. Milo apenas pudo reaccionar dando un fuerte golpe en la quijada de Saga, retrocediendo con recelo. Saga rio, viendo con burla a Milo.

—¿Te alejas ahora que has conseguido lo que querías Milo? ¿Acaso no deseabas tener sexo conmigo?

Milo negó con la quijada tensa, no era lo que quería con Saga, no un acostón de una noche, sin embargo, ese hombre frente a él no era Saga, si no su personalidad malvada, la que había gobernado el Santuario por más de trece años. Ahora lo comprendía, Saga lo estaba manteniendo alejado para no traer a Arles de vuelta, pero él como un maldito insistente se había dedicado a provocar a Saga en lugar de confesar sus sentimientos como un ser humano normal. El desequilibrio de Saga en esos momentos era su culpa. Y no sabía cómo remediarlo.

Saga no esperó a que Milo terminara de digerir la situación, con la ventaja que le daba su tamaño y su fuerza tomó a Milo de las muñecas y lo acorraló contra la pared. Con una de sus manos desmanteló la armadura dejándolo solo en las ropas de entrenamiento que solía llevar, muy similares a las azules que él mismo portaba. Milo trató de soltarse de su agarre, pero Saga era más fuerte que él, la frustración lo invadió, debía soltarse y hacer que Saga volviese a la normalidad. Un nuevo beso por parte del mayor desarmó a Milo, quien jadeó desprevenido. Aquello era malditamente satisfactorio, pero incorrecto. Deseaba a Saga, pero no a costa de su psique. Saga aproximó más su cuerpo al de Milo, haciéndole sentir la erección que comenzaba a formarse bajo sus pantalones. La parte más perversa de Saga amaba oír los jadeos e intentos por parte del escorpión para zafarse de su agarre. Era la melodía de rebeldía y sometimiento perfecta para su deleite.

—Saga —volvió a jadear Milo al sentir su entrepierna hurgada por las manos ajenas. Eso no estaba entre sus planes. Nada de eso. Estaba mal, muy mal, entonces… ¿Por qué estaba disfrutándolo?

Saga sonrió socarronamente. Milo como un buen muchacho estaba disfrutando de sus insanas caricias. El griego mayor se relamió los labios, tener a Milo sometido bajo sus gruesas manos era una de las muchas fantasías que había guardado en su memoria con los años. Cogió al escorpión por la cintura, asegurándose de que este no escapase en un lapsus de cordura. El terminaría desquiciando a Milo de la misma manera que lo había hecho con él. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Su venganza sería muy dulce.

La situación era delicada, perturbadora y retorcida. Saga no estaba en sus cabales, pero la parte más oscura y lasciva de Milo le susurraba al oído que se dejara a hacer por la mayor. Que sus insinuaciones y juego habían levantado el velo de la cordura de Saga y que todo había sido por él y solo por él. Milo tragó ante aquel pensamiento. Era un maldito por querer tener a Saga en esas condiciones. A pesar de estar siento sometido y acariciado con descaro, sentía que era él quien se estaba aprovechando del heleno mayor. El azote contra una estructura helada y plana sacó a Milo de su ensimismamiento. Sus pantalones flojos, su camisa revuelta y Saga sobre él eran la imagen obvia de que es lo que sucedería después. Por su mente pasó el escenario de días después de hacer su egoísta deseo a costa del estado mental de Saga… El mayor jamás lo perdonaría, y se torturaría a sí mismo por el acto de violencia. Ese pequeño momento de placer solo contribuiría a la miseria de Saga. Nada de eso estaba bien.

—Saga… —musitó Milo, vacilante y arrepentido. Con una de sus manos el escorpión cogió el rostro del mayor de los gemelos y lo acarició con ternura, tratando de encontrar al gentil hombre detrás de esas pupilas rojas, aquel quien había sido su modelo a seguir desde pequeño y su primer amor.

Saga lo miró expectante, mientras sus ojos se desviaban al movimiento de manos del escorpión. La sonrisa socarrona y lasciva hizo temblar a Milo, sin embargo, no se dejó avasallar. Respirando con fuerza y con las mejillas arreboladas besó a Saga con sutileza, casi como si de un frágil tesoro se tratase. No encontraba otra manera de transmitir el amor que sentía, amor que esperaba pudiera llegar al corazón de Saga. El beso se prolongó por más de treinta segundos, dejando un rastro de saliva entre ambas bocas. Milo con los ojos cerrados levantó la cabeza y los abrió con lentitud, sin saber con lo que se encontraría. La sonrisa llena de lujuria se había transformado en una más oscura. Saga comenzó a reír, pasmando a Milo. El aire se enrareció y la alerta llegó a su mente. La situación había empeorado.

—¿Realmente crees que un inocente beso va a calmar la sed que Saga ha tenido guardada por más de una década, pequeño escorpión?

Milo escupió una maldición. Sus manos trataron de alcanzar la cabeza de Saga, encontrar alguna forma de zafarse, pero…

Arles finalmente había tomado el completo control del mayor de los gemelos. Sin ningún atisbo de sutileza el gemelo tomó a Milo volteandolo, dejando su trasero expuesto y a su merced. El griego menor abrió los ojos y en una respuesta inconsciente empujó a Saga en un vano intento por liberarse.

—No será tan sencillo librarse de mi pequeño escorpión —susurró Saga a Milo sobre su oído, cuando lo cogió de la muñeca y lo arrastró de vuelta hacía la mesa donde lo había acostado.

—¡Tú no eres Saga!

Arles volvió a reír, miró a Milo con burla y negó.

—Tú causaste todo esto, es hora de que pagues el precio de la estupidez y la inocencia pequeño Milo.

Milo mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar, la impotencia se notaba en sus facciones. Saga lo tenía sostenido desde todos los flancos, impidiendo hasta el más mínimo de uss movimientos. La mano del mayor hurgó dentro de sus pantalones, palpando la piel de su trasero para ingresar sin cuidado sus dedos sobre la entrada del menor. Milo dio un respingo de dolor, mientras aguantaba los quejidos, no se dejaría humillar, gimiendo como si fuera una prostituta. Las manos de Saga no eran gentiles, fisgoneaban con brusquedad, moviéndose en su interior como un vil intruso. Milo se tensó cuando sintió como el gemelo bajaba sus pantalones hasta el suelo con su ropa interior incluída. No importaba desde el punto de vista que se viera, Saga estaba a punto de abusar de él, a pesar de que fuera el principal instigador. Y eso lo destrozaba.

Las caderas de Saga se ajustaron sobre el trasero de Milo, con una de sus manos liberó su erección que punzaba con dolor, El pequeño niño que tanto quiso, y ahora era todo un hombre finalmente sería suyo.

Milo cerró los ojos, sintió el miembro de Saga detrás suyo, demasiado caliente para su gusto. Esperó con resignación y enojo hacia sí mismo la inevitable acción.

Sin embargo…

—¡Milo!

Un fuerte gritó sacó de la bochornosa y violenta situación a ambos griegos. La voz del caballero de Acuario resonó por toda el área externa del templo de géminis. Camus había tenido una fuerte pelea con Milo el día anterior por su insistencia en acercarse a Saga, y el remordimiento de la pelea estaba carcomiéndolo por dentro. Había querido esperarlo en Escorpio, pero Milo jamás apareció. Por lo que salió a buscarlo, lo último que había sabido del escorpión es que estaba en géminis para su desagrado. Todavía bajo su velo de fastidio se aventuró a la tercera casa a hacer presencia frente al escorpión. Deseaba hacer las paces con Milo. Más lo que no se imaginó es ser testigo de la escabrosa escena que hallaría. La furia bulló al interior de Camus. El maldito de Saga estaba claramente forzando a Milo. El rostro dolido e impotente del menor, los ojos rojos de Saga, la locura en su rostro, y algunas laceraciones en el cuerpo de Milo. Toda la imagen era muy clara. Camus no lo pensó dos veces antes de arremeter contra Saga y golpearlo con fuerza en la cabeza. Para sorpresa de los otros dos dorados, Saga no colocó oposición a la hora de recibir el golpe que lo hizo estamparse contra la pared. Camus corrió a coger a Milo y taparlo con su capa, mientras trataba de susurrarle palabras conciliadoras. Pero no era eso lo que Milo necesitaba, ni deseaba. Toda esa maldita situación se había dado por su culpa, debía decírselo a Camus, Saga era inocente, él…

—Esto te costará caro géminis —vociferó Camus, sin dejar hablar a Milo.

Todo lo demás quedó en una nebulosa. Camus sacó a Milo de géminis. Y Saga quedó tirado en el suelo luego de zafarse de la pared, su cabeza sangraba por una herida que se había hecho, pero la sangre y el dolor eran lo que menos le importaban. Su mundo se había ido a la mierda por su mente enferma y sus deseos retorcidos. El juicio en su mente solo volvió segundos antes de cometer el mayor error de su vida, sino hubiera sido por la voz de acuario… Saga se maldijo, el cubo de hielo tenía muchos más derechos que él sobre Milo, hacía mucho más por el escorpión y eso le desagradaba, pero... Al menos lo mantenía seguro, lo contrario a él

Era justo como lo había pensado, no podía tener nada con el escorpión, una relación sana no era factible. Arles siempre estaría al acecho, esperando la menor debilidad para aprovecharse. Lo inmoral había ganado sobre su integridad, amaba a ese pequeño niño, pero lo deseaba con la misma intensidad, y su presencia en su vida solo sería un peligro. Con el crimen ahora cometido su puesto y su vida serían juzgados, al final no era más que un humano desgastado, y que le había causado la peor herida a Milo. Su amor era un pecado, un pecado que sabía, volvería a intentar saciar.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
